What is Sanity?
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: A Haven trooper has recently recovered from the Mental Breakdown that caused her to fall into a short coma, but what happens when she wakes and 'ghosts' of the past begin to show themselves, will her already fragile mind, fracture once again. (This story contains Yuri, and a little bit of everything to be honest. XD) Rated M, for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What is Sanity? Ch.1**

_Okay, This is a Story I've owed a good friend of mine for a long time, and I've only just managed to get the time to even try to write it. This first chapter is somewhat shorter compared to what I wanted it to be, as I was planning on having a Prologue as well, but time has stopped that from happening much to my dismay. All Character mentioned in this Fan-Fic are owned by their respective owners and I claim no ownership rights over them. _

_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this Fan-fic as well as my friend enjoying it. Fingers crossed. _

* * *

The halls of the hospital were going crazy with activity, doctors and nurses running all over the place, taking what they need to the patients that needed it, however, as this happened, time seemed to be slowing down for a single patient that had been placed at the hopsital, they were sat up in their bed for the first time in what seemed like years. The patient took their time to look around the room, before their eyes managed to focus on a mirror, revealing what their former self had been hiding.

As the patient looked into the mirror, their eyes began to 'show' what had been hiding under the unforgiving armor they wore, The patient had silver hair that fell to just below her shoulders, soft facial features that seemed a little rough due to a scar that ran over their right eye, but what caught their eyes the most was the fect that their eyes had a reddish-blue hue to them, then they realized that they were staring at a female.

The female ran her finger over her face, lingering on the scar for a few moments, trying to remember what had caused it, but all she could remember was the times she'd been fighting, never when she had injuries, only when she had been on the winning side of a fight. She let out a small sigh and shifted around, before hearing the door open and seeing a nurse walk in, only to be greeted with a smile as the nurse made her way over. "I see you're finally awake Miss. You've been out for about a week..."

As the nurse spoke, the female who was sat in the bed, tilted her head and then slowly moved her hands up to her head and held it, groaning a little, before finding her voice. "W-What happened... Where am I.." Her voice was a little 'fractured' so to speak, but she managed to speak just fine after getting over that.

The nurse smiled gently at the patient and nodded. "Miss, You were among those that fell into a small coma after your breakdown after the event at sea. You are currently in a hospite and being cared after. Can you remember anything about yourself?"

The female shook her head while holding it. "N-No.. All I can remember is that I was a soldier of sorts.."

The nurse smiled a little. "It's okay, from what others have told me, your name is Roselyn. Anyway, I was told to discharge you as soon as you woke up, due to the nature of your recovery. Everything that was on you when you were recovered is by the bed." With that, the nurse bowed a little and walked out.

Roselyn pushed herself off of the bed, steadying herself by holding on as she then began to pull her old 'Haven trooper' kit from the bad, sighing as she began to put it all back on. "I feel like this is the cause of something..." As she ran her hand over the armor, checking the fit on her small but curvy body, she sighed a little, but then she heard what could only be heard as crying, she shot her head up and looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from inside the room, but no-one else was inside the room.

After getting out of the hospital, with all of her gear on now, Roselyn had been directed to an apartment block that would 'house' her until she got back on her feet, finacially. Roselyn walked into her new 'home', and looked around, observing it as she took note of how plain it was, just three different rooms, one being a combination of a Frontroom and a Kitchen, another being the bedroom and the third being the bathroom. As she looked around, she took note of something, that crying was still with her and she began to panic as she looked around, holding her head. "Wh-What is this crying!"

She fell to her knee's holding her head, trying the best she could to remove what she was hearing, but the crying eventually died away on it's own. Roselyn looked around and whimpered a little, before doing what she thought was her best option, and that was going to bed, despite her long sleep, she needed a bit longer to get her head straight. As Roselyn fell onto her bed, she immediatly passed out. Little did she know, this would lead to more things troubling her.

Across the street, watching the sleeping form, stood a woman, who had a small smile on her lips as she began to cry slightly now and looked away, soft foot-steps, leading away. "Soon..." Was all that was said in the quiet air.

* * *

_Okay all, I know this isn't my best story, but this was a rushed first chapter and it's not my best work by far, I will be the first to admit that, but this is just to give a clue into what this story is about, and if you can guess, Then I'm happy for you. If you can't, well, I'm sure you'll figure it out in due tiime. ^^_

_Idea's and comments are always welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I finally got around to this, I'm sorry it's taken me SOOOOO long just to get a second chapter up and to be honest, my only excuse that's viable is that work has been getting hectic for me and I've only recently gotten out of it thankfully, I actually have some time to myself. I'm going to clear a few things up in this chapter and truth be told, it's not going to be that long as I've gotten myself into trouble and owe a bet to someone and I have to write a fan-fic for them too. (Why do I do this to myself?!) For anyone who's somewhat interested in what it is, It's going to be on Warriors Orochi or Dynasty Warriors, I've yet to decide, and it's one I'm being 'Requested' to do, much to my dismay... I can't say no even if I wanted to, however, I will say that it will contain an OC that 'resembles' me that was one of the stipulations about that damn Fan-Fic, yet to decide who else is going to be a main character.  
_

* * *

As sleep settled into Roselyn's mind, she was dragged into somewhere she was just a figment of her imagination, her nightmare's have started. Roselyn woke to find herself on the floor, in a mangled mess and wrapped in her sheets and quilt, panting as she tried to remember where she was and how she ended up there, as panic began to set in her mind came up with the solution and she remember the events that had taken place and she sighed silently as she groaned and simply fell back asleep, not wanting to get up just yet, though she wished her sleep was nightmare free this time.

As morning came around, Roselyn was sleeping peacefully despite everything that had happened during the night, but her sleep was again interrupted, but this time, it wasn't her nightmare or her dreams doing it, instead it was her old rival, the Sun, somehow always getting a perfect shot on her through her blinds and curtains. Roselyn groaned as the Sun had once again done a remarkable shot on her as it managed to hit her on the eyes once again, dragging her from her world of sleep. Roselyn groaned again as she rolled over and forced herself to sit up, knowing that she wouldn't be getting to sleep again any time soon, but she grumbled as she did. "How is it.. That the sun always has such a perfect shot on me.. Always dead on the eyes.." Roselyn sighed and stood up, brushing her hair back and sighing gently as she went to the bathroom to look herself over, sighing as she saw the scar across her right eye, along with one along her cheek. "Such a mess.. Maybe I can hurry up and sort my life out... Maybe I won't hear things anymore.." Roselyn left her small bathroom and set herself down on the small chair that was somewhat dumped into a small corner of the room. As she settled down, Roselyn heard the same 'crying' as she heard when she stayed at the Hospital and on her way again, this time it was followed by a small scream and a knock at the door, Roselyn looked at the door, panicking slightly as she slowly pulled herself to her feed, only to hear a knock on the door again, followed by the same 'crying' she heard before, this time, no scream followed it.

Roselyn very slowly approached the door, slowly reaching her hand out and as she did, she heard the crying yet again, this time it sounded a little softer then before, almost a quiet sob compared to before. As her hand settled on the door handle, it settled into a very quiet sob, As Roselyn opened the door, her breathing becoming slightly heavier now. As the door swung open, Roselyn felt her entire body freeze as she saw just who/what had been knocking on her door and thinking she was mad, Roselyn couldn't do anything as a hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek, a quiet sob still being heard as Roselyn's thoughts finally became words, though, they were rather quiet for Roselyn, mostly because of the shock she felt "W-What... C-Crying Wolf? A-Aren't you d-dead?" Roselyn's words may have seemed slightly harsh to most, but she wasn't worried about that, considering how shocked she was feeling right now.

Roselyn's words fell onto 'understanding' ears, as a simple response was returned from the former 'Beauty and the beast' unit member. "Not as dead as many were led to believe." With that, Roselyn was 'pushed' into her apartment, and the door as 'kicked' shut by Crying Wolf.

* * *

_Not the best chapter I'm aware, especially after how long I've made people wait for it (It's not my fault! I was gonna upload it and I fell ill! Just my luck, I get time away from work, then I fall ill. I love you too life! :D _

_Anyway, onto a more pressing matter, if anyone has anything they'd like to see in the future or just general comments on this, feel free to just let me know, I like criticism, Even if it makes me cry a little. (Tears of joy obviously. *Pokerface* But, going back to what I said earlier, I am going to be working on another Fan-fic which I've been 'forced' to do, but while I'm on that note, I'd like to say, if anyone has an idea they want to see, I MIGHT be able to do something, though, I'm far from the best writer, I just write for fun and to help relieve boredom. ^^' Anyway, Hopefully it won't take me MONTHS to make another chapter for this story, if it does, You have my permission to slap me. (Pls be gentle. :( I need my bootiful face.) Anyway, Hope you enjoyed and everything. :D (I swear, if I put as much effort into these little notes, as I do into the story, They'd be a lot more interesting... And possibly out-do the story. Imeanwhat. O_O  
_


End file.
